


That Goddamn Tongue Ring

by catauthor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catauthor/pseuds/catauthor
Summary: Karasuno gets a new member and Daichi is so screwed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Same Team AU

Daichi stares. Who the hell was this new kid to join their team, with energy that could rival Hinata’s?  
This second year, with a tongue ring for god’s sake, was standing with Tanaka and Nishinoya, and they were yelling, so incredibly loud, about something, probably to do with Kiyoko.  
It was too early for this.  
It was too early for them to be this loud.  
It was too early for them to be this enthusiastic.  
And it was too early for Daichi to wonder what that tongue ring would feel like in his mouth. He felt like he was going insane. What kind of idiot changes schools in the middle of the year?  
After practice was over, Suga and him walked to class.  
“What do you think of that Terushima kid?” Daichi tried to ask casually but his heart was beating and his palms were sweating because he didn’t want his best friend and vice-captain to inform him that there was a massive flaw in his personality that Daichi hadn’t even considered because he was too busy from thinking about kissing him.  
“He’s ok. His enthusiasm is incredible. I reckon that he’ll get on really well with Tanaka and Noya.”  
Daichi relaxed marginally, he wasn’t being a bad captain by not realising that there had been a massive problem that he had overlooked because he was too busy admiring Terushima’s stupid legs.  
“Are you scared he’ll try and rival your captaincy, try and overthrow you,” Suga teased.  
“No, I can out captain him any day. But he might try and rival Ennoshita, which I will make sure never happens.”  
“What’re you gonna do, give him your captain look.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. What better way to show someone your superiority than to stare them down?”  
“Kinky.”  
“Shut up,” Daichi says along with a strong shove.  
\---  
That afternoon Daichi took a deep breath before stepping into the gym. He had to get a grip. He was the captain; he couldn’t let himself get this worked up.  
All this preparation was for nothing when he saw Terushima spiking a ball Suga had set to him, his strong arm muscles flexing as he hit the ball with all his might.  
Yup, Daichi was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only just heard about this rarepair week half an hour ago, so i whipped this up, twenty minutes before the end of the day. That's why it's so short. I actually really enjoyed writing this though, so if anyone want me to, i can continue.


End file.
